


Not quite right

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: No, not what I meant.





	Not quite right

Our story begins in Walden Macnair's house, he's meeting with his protege Rodolphus Lestrange. 

Rodolphus asked, "Is there something wrong, Waldo?"

Walden sighed. "Yes, it's your execution skills."

Rodolphus muttered, "I'm not good at it, am I?"

Walden nodded and said, "You're not quite right for the job, but I'm desperately trying to teach you for The Dark Lord."

Rodolphus stood up and frowned. "It's alright, I knew I was never going to be any good at it. I'll just leave you alone." He started walking towards the door.

Walden put a hand in front of him and stated, "Don't go, The Dark... No, I need you, Rod."

Rodolphus gasped. "Y-You do?"

Walden smiled. "What I meant to say earlier was you're not quite right for the job of excecuting but you're perfect for the equally vital job of my assistant."

Rodolphus smirked. "Why would you need an assistant?"

Walden chuckled. "Look, take it or leave it and I'm fairly sure that he won't be too pleased if you walk away from your special assignment." He went on, "Besides, I don't think I could bare it if you left. I l-l-l..."

Rodolphus suggested, "Love me?" 

Walden mumbled, "Yeah, that's the word I was trying to say."

Rodolphus grinned. "I love you too."


End file.
